Zombot Tomorrow-tron
Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the boss in the Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is battled in Far Future - Day 25. During the battle, it can summon all Far Future zombies except for the Future Flag Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, and the Disco Jetpack Zombie. The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is capable of destroying Power Tiles through its infamous missile attacks. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The Power Tile crushing creation from the Far Future. Special: missile attacks can destroy Power Tiles When Dr. Zomboss is nestled into the comfy folds of his futuristic cerebral control pod, he almost finds it hard to be evil. Of course, once he sees a lawn full of happy plants, that puts him right back where it needs to be, hungry and evil. Overview The Zombot Tomorrow-tron absorbs 2700 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 900, 1800, and finally 2700 normal damage shots before surrendering. Attacks The Zombot Tomorrow-tron randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies: **First phase: ***Future Zombie ***Future Conehead Zombie ***Future Buckethead Zombie ***Jetpack Zombie ***Shield Zombie **Second phase: ***Future Conehead Zombie ***Future Buckethead Zombie ***Bug Bot Imp ***Gargantuar Prime **Third phase: ***Future Buckethead Zombie ***Jetpack Zombie ***Shield Zombie ***Mecha-Football Zombie *Launches a missile that can destroy plants and Power Tiles. **In versions before the 2.4 update, it would launch multiple missiles at a time, that target all Power Tiles of one color. The missiles could not target plants off of Power Tiles. *The Zombot will tap the ground, step back and charge towards the Player's House, killing all plants and zombies on two lanes next to each other. **Laser Bean, Citron, and Infi-nut's Plant Food Upgrade, as well as Blovers can stop it. Strategies :See Far Future - Day 25. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Zombot Tomorrow-tron Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot Tomorrow-tron Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Zombot Tomorrow-tron Icon2.png|Almanac icon Decapitated.png|Dr. Zomboss arriving in the Zombot Tomorrow-tron ReadyToFight.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron gaining its health before battle Tomorrow-tronPromotion.jpg|Advertisement for the Zombot Tomorrow-tron Tomorrow-tron.jpg|Battling Zombot Tomorrow-tron Greetings.PNG|He may have hypnotized Crazy Dave, or David, as he said in the dialogue Wnef3fhei3uf.png|About to shoot red Power Tiles (pre-2.4) Kdv idvjwo.png|About to shoot green Power Tiles (pre-2.4) PvZ2 Far Future Defeated Flying Brain Ship.png|Defeated Zombot Tomorrow-tron with Laser Beans' Plant Food effect Zombot Tomorrow-tron Missile Attack.PNG|About to launch missile Tomorrow-tronHD.png|HD Zombot Tomorrow-tron Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-53-04.jpg|Advertisement ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' TOMMOROWTRONPFALLSTARS.png|Tomorrow-tron attacking PVZAS VS ZOMBOT TOMMORROW.png Video Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update|Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss battle - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron Trivia *Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, and Zombot Sharktronic Sub are the only zombots in the first two games to completely encase Dr. Zomboss. *Originally, it was going to be named as Zombot Temporal-tron Mk. I. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the only zombie that can destroy Power Tiles through its missile attack. *Unlike the other Zombots, the mechanical feet are already present on the lawn when the level starts. *Dr. Zomboss's cockpit has a futuristic protection glass, like a UFO. *It slightly resembles the head of the original Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies. *When it targets Power Tiles before the 2.4 update, the color and symbol of the Power Tiles will appear on its eye. *Citron's attack can still hit the Zombot Tomorrow-tron in mid-air. *If Zombot Tomorrow-tron is defeated and the player collects the prize, any Citrons in the two lanes it occupies will shoot at it before it disappears. *It has a different stunning animation than the other Zombots. *When Dr. Zomboss is about to attach to the mechanical feet, the Zombot's eye will look down on the ground for a moment. *Despite the fact that Citron's Plant Food attack can destroy a machine in one shot, in this battle, if the player uses this attack on Zombot Tomorrow-tron, which is a machine, it will not instantly kill it. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron appears in the intro of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars where it defeats all of the player's plants (except the Gatling Pea) on the player's frontyard in nighttime. *If the player hacks to use E.M.Peach on this Zombot, it will be stunned for about 1-2 seconds and then move to a new location. *It is the first zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is able to fly (without his legs). The other two are Zombot Dark Dragon and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Far Future - Day 25 *Power Tile (Far Future) *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Zombot Plank Walker *Zombot War Wagon *Zombot Dark Dragon *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola ru:Зомбот-завтра-трон Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Bosses Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies